


Better in Pairs

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry had not expected this.





	Better in Pairs

Harry's breath hitched as he felt, not one, but two set of hands glide across his nude body.

"Severus?" he asked cautiously. He trusted his lover.

"And friend," a familiar voice added.

"Lucius," he moaned. "Sweet Merlin. I've been had."

"Not yet Mr. Potter."

"However, Lucius and I will have you," Severus purred.

"I'm so dead," Harry ground out.

"Such theatrics. I assure you, the only death I am interested in, is _La petite mort_."

Severus kissed Harry deeply, before adding. "You wished to spice things up. Spicy enough?"

"Yes," he whispered, relaxing into the touches, he would enjoy this. 

~Fin~


End file.
